A Christmas Story
by Moluvsnumber17
Summary: If you were given one wish...what would it be?....Spuffy...
1. Prologue

**A Christmas Story**

**Description- If you were given one wish….what would it be?**

**Timeline- Season 7 of Buffy**

**Disclaimer- all BTVS characters belong to Joss.**

**A/N- This is sort of a repost of the story. I went back and fixed a bunch of stuff and now I'm replacing all of the chaps. The story is still the same though. Hopefully it will be complete before Christmas this year.**

**----------------------------**

Spike opened one of his swollen eyes. The room was dark. At first he was overcome with the fear he was blind but soon he could make out the walls of the cave in the blackness. He struggled to tilt his head. He wanted to scan the whole room to see if the First and its new friend were in tonight. A part of him was glad that they didn't appear to be there. Another part of him hoped they were hiding somewhere. He wasn't sure if it was night or day, but he hoped it was day. He couldn't stand the thought that that thing could be out there after Buffy.

Another few minutes passed. Spike called out to the creature partly hoping it would show its ugly face. When it didn't come he got another idea. He could get out. The First itself couldn't stop him from leaving. Only the vampire and the harbingers could. Neither of which appeared to be around. The problem he faced however was getting out of the chains. Even at his full strength it would have been a tough job.

He began to pull at the chains with all the might he possessed, but to no avail. He pulled again. Nothing.

"Need some help?" Spike glanced up at the figure that now stood before him. The one he hadn't heard enter the room.

"It's just…well that doesn't look very comfortable." The girl smiled up at him.

He knew that smile. He knew this girl. But who was she?

"You do remember me right?"

The look on Spike's face told her he didn't.

"Carley. You know…Carlemorous…goddess of desire."

Oh right. He remembered now.

"Long time…no see...pet."

"Yea well I've been around." She snapped her fingers and the cave lit up. "That's better."

"Carley, luv, what are you…?"

"Doing here? Well see I'm like a new agent of the First. I was told to come here…" she looked around "...to this…very interesting place. Not very posh is it? I mean you would think being the First evil and all you would at least have a nice place to stay." She had begun looking around the room. "But you know how ancient evil is…….got to stick to the old." She looked back at Spike who seemed to be deep in thought.

"So do you want out of those chains or what?"

He thought and moment and nodded. Could this be a trap? He hoped not. She moved toward him but stopped about a foot away and looked at him strangely.

"What?"

She crinkled her brow. "I owe you something….don't I?"

Spike looked confused.

"I can always tell if I owe people things. I don't get favors done for me often you know. So when I do…I remember."

Favors? Ahh yes. South America…1927.

"I remember."

She frowned.

"Well you know I don't like doing good things for people, but I never leave debts unpaid. So what do you want?"

He snorted. What did he want? Ha. "What exactly are you proposing, pet?"

"Well I'm proposing a wish, but nothing too fancy. I don't bring back the dead or anything like that. And since you're all good now let me make it clear that I can't destroy evil." Off his look she continued. "Yeah don't think I haven't heard about your new found soul. It's all over the underworld. Everyone wants to kill you."

"Good to know."

"Yeah so back to the wish…"

He thought a minute.

"What's today?"

"Do I look like a calendar?" Carley asked. Then she replied. "The 23rd why?"

"Just curious."

She eyed him suspiciously.

"Say, if you knew that I had a soul then why did you offer to unchain me?"

"Told you. I thought it looked uncomfortable. I'm not completely heartless you know."

He nodded.

"You never were."

"So you know what you want yet?"

"Yeah, I think I do."

**-----------------------**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- see first chapter**

**----------------------------**

**Chap 1**

Buffy looked out the window into the night. Her body still ached from her encounter with the Ubervamp. She had healed for the most part, but not entirely. Bruises still remained on her stomach and parts of her face. She dreaded having to face the creature again, but knew it was inevitable. It had to be destroyed. It stood in her way. Then her thoughts drifted to him. God only knew what the First was doing to him. She shivered. He wasn't dead; she would know if he was dead. Nevertheless, she had to save him. He would do it for her. Besides, it was better when he was around.

Buffy was pulled out of her thoughts by a knock at the front door. She pushed herself off of the couch and headed for the door. She looked around the living room and noticed there was no girly stuff lying around. When had that been moved? She shook her head and reached for the door knob. She pulled the door open and her eyes went wide.

"Spike?"

He smiled slightly.

"You…you're…you're...here." She looked confused.

"Yeah."

"And you're not hurt," she said looking him up and down.

"No."

"I…I don't…"

He smiled.

"I'll explain if you let me come inside." He gestured past her.

"Oh, yeah sure." She stepped out of the way and let him enter making sure he brushed against her. Nope not the First. As she went to shut the door Buffy noticed that the cut on her hand was gone.

"What the…?" As a matter of fact she didn't ache all over anymore. "Spike, what's going on?"

He was standing in the middle of the living room.

"Well…"

He was cut off by Dawn who came running down the stairs.

"Buffy they're gone."

"What? Who's gone?"

"The mini slayers…all of them…just vanished into thin air."

Buffy looked to Spike.

"What's happening?"

Before he could answer Dawn shrieked.

"Spike?! What are you doing here? I thought you were kidnapped. Wait you're not the First are you?"

He started to answer.

"No Dawn, he's not the First."

"Then what….?"

"I don't know. Maybe if you would be quite, he would tell us." She looked over to him. "Spike?"

"Well I…"

"Buffy! The potentials…they're all gone." Willow came running into the room.

"I know." Buffy was becoming irritated.

"Then why aren't you freaking out? And why is Spike here?" she asked noticing the vampire. "I thought he was all kidnapped."

Buffy closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"That I don't know." She looked at the vampire. "Why are you here?"

"Made a deal with a demon."

"The First? You made a deal with the First?"

"Not the First. Carley."

"Carley?"

"Demon I knew once. Owed me a favor."

"So you what? Got her to let you go in return for all the potentials?"

"No I…what are potentials?"

Buffy then remembered he hadn't been here for that.

"Possible slayers-to-be."

He looked confused.

"They were sent here to us, to me, to protect. The First wants them all dead; wants to end the slayer line."

Spike still didn't fully understand, but nodded.

"Well that's not the deal I made anyway. You see Carley is like a genie; she grants wishes."

"So you wished to be free? Couldn't you have wished for you know…the end of all evil?"

He shook his head.

"Well that would kind of include me. Sides, genies don't grant wishes that extreme."

"Oh." She hadn't thought of that. All of those times she had wished evil would just disappear. She never realized that would mean Spike and Angel would too. Wait; didn't he just say something about extreme? Yes, too extreme.

"So what did you wish for then?"

"Well I said evil couldn't be gotten rid of forever. But it can for a short period of time."

She didn't understand. Neither did either one of the other two women in the room.

"What?"

"I wished that for just a little while there would be no evil. Or rather that all evil would just take a rest."

"Still not following."

"Wait; so you're saying that all evil is as good as gone for a while?" Dawn asked bringing herself back into the conversation.

"For the next ten days…yes."

Buffy didn't know what to say.

"Wha…..I…."

"She asked me what I really wanted. And what I really want is for you to be happy; even if it is just for a few days." He was slightly smiling at her.

Buffy could feel the tears swelling in her eyes. He could have wished for anything.

"I….I don't know what to say."

Spike could see all of the emotions playing on her face.

"You don't have to say anything."

"Wow," Dawn said. "This is amazing."

Willow nodded in agreement.

"So what do we do?"

Spike glanced from Buffy to Dawn.

"We go shopping." This earned him strange looks from all three girls. "For Christmas," he said as if it were the clearest thing in the world.

"Oh…" Dawn and Willow suddenly looked excited. Buffy on the other hand looked slightly terrified.

"What's the matter pet?"

"Christmas shopping and Buffy…very unmixy things. And then there's food…cause there has to be food. And then you have to have a tree and decorations and…." Spike took hold of her shoulders.

"Buffy, luv, calm down."

"I'm sorry. I just…" Without warning she threw herself into his arms and buried her head against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you."

**------------------**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- see first chapter**

**----------------------------**

**Chap 2**

"How about this one?"

"No. It's too…brown."

Buffy put the turkey down and sighed. Every turkey she had pulled out had either been too dark, too white, too small, too big, too juicy looking, or too much like his childhood pet turkey Billy.

"Spike, if you're going to complain about every one that I pick out then why don't you come over here and pick one out yourself?" Buffy was becoming slightly irritated. It was already 12:00 p.m. on Christmas Eve and they were still in the grocery store.

Spike was lounging against their buggy, which was filled to the top with everything one could possibly want to eat. He looked over at her rubbing her temples. He knew she was getting frustrated with him. "Okay okay, I'm sorry. Just grab one."

Buffy looked back at the turkeys, picked one up, and carried it to the buggy.

"You had to pick that one?"

She glared at him.

"Cause it's the most beautiful turkey I've ever seen," he recovered. Her look softened as she shook her head and smiled.

"So what's next?" She looked down at the mile long list in her hands.

"Well I think we have everything except the yams."

He grimaced.

"Yams? Must we have yams?"

Buffy looked almost shocked.

"Of course we _must_ have yams. You can't have turkey and dressing and not have yams."

"Whatever you say, pet."

They continued walking, both thinking how strange all of this was. Here they were, slayer and vampire, walking through a grocery store shopping for food for their Christmas dinner. It had taken a while to convince him to even come on this little shopping trip.

-----------------------

"No, see I thought I would just stay here and watch the parade on TV."

"What? I don't think so mister. This whole thing was _your_ idea. So you're coming." Buffy grabbed his arm and pulled him off the couch.

"But I don't wanna," he wined.

She put her hands on her hips and he poked his bottom lip out.

"Pwease don't make me."

Buffy tried not to smile as she dragged him toward the door.

"Willow and Dawn went present shopping. Plus they're picking up decorations. I'm not going to the grocery store alone." They paused at the door.

"Can't you take Anya or Xander?"

"They went to find a tree."

"Giles?"

"Said he had something important to take care of this morning."

Spike sighed. "But what about the sun? I can't go out in it."

Buffy opened the door.

"It's overcast."

"But I…"

She pushed him out the door.

"Well can I at least drive?"

"No."

-------------------------------

"If I were a yam, where would I be?"

"If I were a yam I would kill myself."

"Not helping Spike."

He smiled to himself.

"Aha!" Buffy picked up the can. "Found you." She looked victorious as she threw the can into the over crowded buggy. "Well I think that's everything."

"Good." She smiled at him.

"You know Spike, for such a big bad vampire you sure seem a little wimpy when it comes to shopping."

"What can I say, luv? Not a big fan of it."

They walked to the register and after they had checked out, and Spike had purposely flirted with the cashier, they returned to the car. Buffy silently fumed.

They loaded the groceries, and Spike could sense Buffy was pissed. He assumed it was because of his flirting. He hadn't done it on purpose. Oh who was he kidding? Of course he had done it on purpose. He had wanted her to be jealous. Looks like it worked. Either that or she was just mad at him for doing it right in front of her. Probably the latter. When they got back in the car he broke the silence.

"So where to now?"

She didn't answer.

"Earth to Buffy."

She glanced over at him.

"What?" She sounded angry.

"I just asked where we were going."

"Home."

He rolled his eyes.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Mad? Why would I be mad?" It sounded a bit sarcastic.

"Look I'm sorry if…"

"If what? You're sorry if what, you hurt my feelings?"

"I didn't…"

"Mean to? Save it."

"Look," he said, "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I get that you're jealous but…"

"Jealous? Please, don't flatter yourself."

"I wasn't…you know what? It doesn't matter. It's over."

She wasn't quite sure what he meant. He reached over and touched her shoulder.

"Look I hate it when you're mad at me. And this is Christmas. Can we put the past behind us? At least for the next little while?"

Buffy bit her lip and looked at him.

"I'm sorry I'm being a bitch. I don't know what got into me. You're right. Let's just forget about it. We'll go home and cook the best dinner anyone has ever had."

"Hey now, I never said anything about cooking."

She smiled as he started the car and drove toward home.

**-----------------------**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- see first chapter**

**----------------------------**

**Chapter 3**

"Okay, now we just need to put it in the oven."

Buffy glanced behind her at Spike who was holding up the box of stuffing mix, apparently reading something off of the back of it.

"Bird in oven. Can do." Buffy picked up the pan which now contained a freshly stuffed turkey.

------------------------

"I am not sticking my hand up the bird's ass," Spike declared crossing his arms over his chest.

"Why not? It's dead."

"Then you do it."

Buffy looked down at the turkey and then over at the box of stuffing. It couldn't be that hard. She picked up the box and began tearing it open.

"Don't forget to wash the turkey."

Buffy made a face as she set down the box, picked up the turkey by its legs and carried it over to the sink.

"And don't forget you have to preheat the oven. Oh and…"

"Why don't you stop dictating and do something yourself," Buffy said looking over her shoulder.

Spike made a face.

"I don't do cooking pet." She almost threw the turkey down as she turned and started toward him.

"No. What you're not going to do is sit here and not do anything. So get off of your lazy ass and help me fix dinner." She spun on her heels and headed back to the sink.

"Whoever heard of Christmas Eve dinner anyway? Isn't it Christmas night when we're supposed to do all of this madness?" Spike grabbed a potato off of the counter and tossed it in the air.

"We do both. That's why we got so much stuff at the grocery store. We'll have some tonight and some tomorrow."

"And when do we do presents?"

"Tomorrow night. We used to open them in the mornings, but since Dawn and I have gotten older, we started doing it on Christmas night."

"So we have to wait until tomorrow night?" He didn't sound too happy about that.

"Yes. It's tradition."

"Well it's a stupid tradition."

She was about to respond when something was heard from the living room. A crash kind of something. Followed by a cursing kind of something. Buffy turned off the sink and wiped off her hands. She and Spike, who sat down his potato, followed the sound.

"What's going on in here?"

Standing in the middle of the room, and looking none too happy, was Giles. Standing beside Giles was a slightly amused Dawn. Anya appeared to be struggling with the tree. Xander was nowhere to be seen.

"A little help here." It was a muffled sound coming from behind the tree. A muffled Xander sound.

Dawn's laughter subsided as she moved to help Anya. Buffy crossed her arms and leaned against the door frame with a smile on her face.

"Having some trouble, guys?"

Anya turned around and scoffed in Buffy's direction. After a moment Dawn and Anya managed to get the tree into its stand and Xander crawled out from behind it.

"Are you okay?" Anya asked patting Xander. She looked around. "I mean, not that I'm very concerned." She stepped back and put quite a bit of space between them.

"Yeah, you know me." He stood and held his arms up. "I'm made of steel."

Giles still didn't look too happy. "Bloody children can't even properly put up a Christmas tree."

"Oh cheer up G-man. It's Christmas Eve."

He looked over at Xander.

"Yeah stop being such a Scrooge," came Willow's voice from the stairs.

------------------------

"Stop being such a Scrooge Giles."

"I am not being a 'Scrooge' as you call it. I am being sensible."

Buffy stopped her current wrapping project and looked up at him.

"You call walking around the house complaining about how this whole thing is stupid, sensible?"

"Well it is stupid. You are endangering yourselves. We should be looking into this." He was beginning to get very frustrated with her. Why couldn't she see how blind she was being?

Buffy climbed off of the bed and took a step towards him.

"There's nothing to look into. And we are not endangering ourselves. Why can't you just accept that we are finally going to get a break?"

"Because things like this," he said waving his hand in the air, "do not happen everyday. We do not just get 'breaks'. There's something else going on here."

"What's going on here is that we are having a nice Christmas." She started to walk back to her wrapping. "For once."

"So you're telling me that you think nothing is wrong here? That there are absolutely no consequences to this little vacation?"

"Well I…"

"Cause let me tell you something Buffy; you are putting a lot of lives at stake here. We don't know if that's really even Spike. He could be under the First's control."

"He's not."

"How can you be so sure? The last time it happened, he wasn't even sure himself. I mean the First could have all of the potentials right now. Have you even bothered to check on that? Or have you been to busy shopping?"

Buffy walked back to where he was standing. She was starting to get very pissed.

"What kind of slayer do you think I am? Huh? You really think I'm that stupid? That I would just go into this blind and not ask questions." Buffy wished she had something to hit right about now. "Of course I called."

Giles seemed to calm a little.

"I didn't say that you were stupid Buffy. I simply think you are trying a little too hard to make this all real when we both know it can't be."

"Why can't you just let me be happy? Just for a few days." She sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Because these few days could be the deciding days in this battle. And I for one do not want to end up dead."

She looked up at him.

"We won't. Just trust me. I know what I'm doing."

"Well I hope so."

--------------------------

"I've asked you to please stop calling me that. And for the last time, I am not a Scrooge."

"It's cause he's English," Buffy said.

"Hey." It was Spike's turn to speak up. "I'll have you know we Englishmen are very spirited."

Giles snorted.

Buffy smiled and shook her head turning to walk back to the kitchen. She reached behind her and grabbed Spike's arm.

"C'mon Mr. Festive, we've got a dinner to make."

----------------------------

"It's not hot."

"What?" Spike asked putting down the box.

"The oven. It's not hot." Buffy stood up.

Spike frowned.

"You did preheat it right?"

"Uhh…"

"Slayer!"

"Well I'm sorry." She threw her hands down in frustration. "I'm not a cook."

He walked up and reached around her to turn the knob.

"It doesn't take a master chef to preheat an oven luv."

His breath on her ear made her involuntarily shiver. 'Not a good thing Buffy,' her mind was saying. But before she could argue with herself about the issue he had stepped away from her. She really needed to get a grip. This was Spike for God's sake. The same Spike who had tried to kill her. And also the same Spike who had gotten her this Christmas to begin with. The same Spike who went shopping with her and was cooking with her and…yeah…she was in trouble.

**---------------------**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- see first chapter**

**----------------------------**

**Chapter 4**

"Buffy," Dawn called from the living room. "C'mon. We're gonna light the tree."

Buffy made a sound that resembled one of a small child as she headed for the living room.

'Women,' Spike thought as he followed her, 'never grow up.'

When the pair entered the living room Dawn commenced to make a speech.

"Mom used to do this but…and we didn't really do Christmas last year…so I…"

"Get on with it pet," Spike said with a slight smile.

She smiled and continued.

"So anyways…" She cleared her throat. "Xander light the tree."

He nodded and plugged in the cord. The tree lit up before their eyes and everyone in the room smiled.

Dawn began to sing.

"_Jingle bells jingle bells jingle all the way…"_

Spike stared at the group in amazement as one by one they began singing. All except Giles of course. They really were a spirited bunch weren't they? He shook his head and leaned against the door frame. Half way through the song Buffy turned around and smiled at him. It made him feel good to see her smile like that. He rarely ever got to. After their caroling subsided, about 7 songs later, they proceeded to the dining room.

"Wow. It looks amazing in here."

The room was decorated in reds and greens. The table was set with fancy dishes and delicious looking food.

"You guys did all this?" Dawn asked in amazement.

"Yep," Spike said, "me and the slayer make quite the little chefs."

Buffy smiled and Giles made a face at his words.

"Well let's eat," Xander said rubbing his hands together.

----------------------------

"Oh my goddess, I don't think I've eaten that much in my entire life," Willow said as she leaned back in her chair, patting her stomach.

"I concur," Xander said doing the same.

"It was very good Buffy," Anya offered.

Spike cleared his throat.

"And Spike," she added.

He nodded his thanks.

"Yeah, I don't think Buffy has ever cooked anything edible, much less fantastic."

"Thanks Dawn," Buffy told her sister.

"Welcome," she said with a smile.

"I must agree Buffy, it was quite good."

She smiled at Giles. She knew that he was still having doubts about the whole thing, but at least he was able to enjoy his meal.

Everyone was quite for a moment.

"So do we get to open our inexpensive but thoughtful gifts now?" Anya asked.

"No honey. We're not doing that until tomorrow night," Xander told her, regretting calling her that. He was relieved when no one seemed to notice.

"Well that's ridiculous. We should at least be able to open them in the morning."

"That's what I said."

Buffy sent a look at Spike who simply smiled back at her like he had no idea what the look was for.

"Well it's our tradition around here, and you two will just have to deal with it," Buffy said while getting up and heading to the kitchen with her plate. "Oh and guys, someone's gotta do dishes."

Everyone at the table shared a look of terror.

"Not it," Dawn called.

"Not it," Willow said soon thereafter.

"Well don't look at me," Spike said, "I did the cooking."

Xander and Anya shared a look of defeat as they got up and headed towards the kitchen.

-----------------------------

"I can't believe we got stuck with the dishes. And look at this mess," Anya complained.

She was up to her elbows in soapy water, and Xander couldn't help but smile at her. She had pulled her hair up into a messy ponytail and now had soap on her forehead from where she had used her arm to wipe it.

"Beautiful."

She stopped what she was doing and looked at him quizzically.

"The dishes?"

Xander snapped out of his daze looking slightly embarrassed that he had said that out loud.

"Yeah, I think they're real china," he lamely covered.

"I suppose. They do have a certain appeal, although I prefer the paper dishes. They are much easier to dispose of," Anya said still not comprehending what he was trying to say.

He picked up the dish she had just placed in the drain and began to dry it off. Then it occurred to him. This was a chance that they may never have again. There were no demons, no First, no nothing. Just a normal Christmas. Even though they weren't together anymore, he still loved this woman and he was pretty sure that no matter what she said, she still loved him too.

"You know what?" he said putting the dish and cloth down, "I didn't mean the china. I meant you."

She looked at him surprised by his words.

"You're beautiful," he continued.

She looked down at herself and then back at him with question in her eyes. "Even like this?"

"You could be covered in red clay and bird feathers and you would still be beautiful."

She looked flattered by his statement.

Not knowing what else to say Xander went back to drying the dishes. Anya went back to work as well, smiling to herself.

--------------------------

"Bloody hell. Why don't they just get the bloody kid a gun?"

"Because then there wouldn't be a movie," Dawn told him.

Spike made a face. "I've been in the states for almost five years straight and I have yet to figure out the mystery that is American movies."

"You mean that they have a plot?"

Buffy laughed at Dawns words.

"Plot? What kind of plot is this? The kid wants a gun and insists on telling everyone. What's the point?"

"It's _A Christmas Story_; it doesn't have to have a point."

"Are you two quite finished? I'm trying to watch the movie" Buffy said. She was sitting between the two of them on the couch.

Both gave the slayer a look.

"Willow will back me up won't you, Willow?" Buffy looked over at her friend who seemed to be asleep in the chair. "Or not."

"I'm with Red there. Quite knackered myself."

"Yeah, it has been a long day," Buffy agreed thinking back on the long afternoon spent shopping and cooking.

"Besides, if we don't go to bed then Santa won't come," Dawn said which earned her a look from the slayer and vampire beside her. "What? He won't." She got up and headed towards the stairs.

"So where is everyone sleeping tonight?"

"Well I was thinking that you and I could stay in my room and let Anya have yours," Buffy replied.

Though the teenager didn't seem too happy to be giving her room up she agreed.

"What about me?" Spike asked.

Several thoughts entered her mind but she quickly dismissed them.

"I guess you and Xander could share the couch."

She laughed at the expression on his face.

"Or we could make a pallet on the floor."

"Thanks ever so."

"I guess Giles will take the couch."

"Wait. You're putting me and Giles in the same room? Are you sure he won't try to kill me?"

"Yes. I'm sure."

"Okay, but if you wake up in the morning and I'm not here and Giles tries to tell you that Santa brought you a big pile of dust for Christmas, don't believe him."

She laughed lightly and stood up. He did the same. She turned around not realizing that he was standing so close to her and found herself inches from his chest.

"Oh." She quickly backed up. "Uhh…so…I guess we should go to bed now." She realized how that may have sounded and quickly rectified her words. "I mean…not we together…in the same bed…but…umm….you know…"

"Right." He found her nervousness rather amusing. "Well goodnight slayer," he said when she didn't say anything else.

"Goodnight." Buffy turned away from him and let out a breath. Why was it so hard to talk to him all of the sudden?

Spike shook his head and smiled as he watched her walk away.

From outside the window a figure watched them. They were all going to bed. It wouldn't be long now.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- see first chapter**

**A/N- Another year, another chapter. I do intend to finish it this time though. Only two more chapters left, and some more fluffy Spuffyness too. Hope you guys enjoy it.**

**----------------------------**

**Chapter 5**

"Buffy wake up."

"Wha..huh…" Buffy mumbled as she rubbed her eyes.

"Wake up its Christmas."

The slayer groaned and pulled the covers over her head.

"C'mon. I wanna see what Santa brought me," Dawn said trying not to laugh. She shook her sister and received more groaning.

"Buffy," she wined, "it's already 8. Get uuuuup."

"How old are you again?"

Dawn laughed.

"Young enough to appreciate presents."

"We're not even opening presents until tonight."

"Yeah, but Willow and Anya were going to set them all out last night. Besides, we have to have Christmas breakfast. Now let's go."

Buffy sighed and rolled out of bed. Dawn grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door. As they walked down the hall she knocked on Willow's door and then her own door in an attempt to wake up Anya.

"Wakey wakey guys," she called out.

"Dawn, is it completely necessary to wake everyone in the house?"

"Yes," she said knocking again before dragging Buffy down the stairs.

"This is gonna be great. Now all we have to do is wake up…oh my God."

Dawn had stopped walking causing her sister to bump into her back.

"What are you doing?"

"Look."

Buffy looked over her sister's shoulder in the living room. Her mouth dropped open when she saw the sight. Presents. Lots and lots of presents.

"I didn't know you two bought so many presents."

"We didn't."

"What do you mean you didn't?"

"I mean, we didn't buy all of this."

"Then where did it come from?"

"Santa?" the young girl offered.

"Dawn please. There is no such thing as…"

"Bloody hell."

The two girls finished their descent into the living room and looked to see Spike sitting in the middle of the gifts.

"Whichever one of you bints thought this would be funny, was sadly mistaken," he told them.

"It wasn't us."

He gave them a skeptical look.

"Then who was it?"

Dawn shrugged.

"We don't know. We were kind of wondering the same thing."

Moaning was heard from somewhere amongst the presents. Soon Xander sat up as well.

"Who crashed a sleigh in here?"

"Seems to be the question of the hour," Spike replied.

Xander looked puzzled.

"Huh?"

Dawn walked over and sat on the arm of the chair.

"We have no idea where all of these presents came from. We thought maybe you guys would, but guess not."

"Maybe it was the G-man."

Everyone looked at him.

"Or not."

As if on cue, Giles made a noise and rolled over on the couch.

"Would you bloody children be quiet, some of us are trying to get proper sleep. Not that it's easy with the snoring coming from those two," he said pointedly at Spike and Xander.

"I do not snore," Spike said.

"Well you were certainly making some sort of noise over there; kept me up all night."

"Never had any complaints before," Spike said casting a glance at Buffy.

She narrowed her eyes at him and he gave her a trademark smirk. About that time Anya and Willow came walking down the stairs.

"Whoah," Willow said, "what's with all the stuff?"

"Nobody seems to know," Buffy told her.

"I'm telling you guys, I bet it was Santa. Who else would have brought us all of these presents? And how could they have gotten them all in here without waking up Xander, Spike, and Giles?"

"She has a point," Spike said. "I think I would have heard if someone had come in here."

"You're not serious? You really think it was Santa?"

"Why not Buff?" Xander asked. "I mean how do we really know there's no such thing as Santa? There are a lot evil things that shouldn't exist, but do." He looked at Spike, who glared at him. "So why can't something good exist?"

"Because…it's just…crazy."

"Maybe it's supposed to be," Willow said.

"But Santa? I don't know," Buffy said, still not convinced.

"Oh there is a Santa," Anya said. "He's a demon who does nice things for people. He started a couple thousand years ago. Around this time of year, when people were sharing gifts and such, he started taking them to those who didn't have anything. Of course he would usually steal them. He was kind of like the ancient day Robin Hood. I think the humans have corrupted the story over the years; you know the whole deal about the red suit and reindeer. Red is not a good color for a fat man. He really wears black, it's more slimming."

"Wait, Santa is a demon?" Dawn asked.

"Well not a bad demon. Not all demons are bad you know. They just get a bad reputation because a few try to end the world. Truth is most demons would keep to themselves if people would let them."

Buffy laughed. "Yeah right."

"It's true. Not that _you_ would believe it. No demons can be good in your eyes unless they happen to be exceptionally good looking vampires with a thing for…" she broke off when she saw the looks on the faces of everyone in the room. "Anyway…all I'm saying is there _is_ a possibility that it could be Santa." She crossed her arms and looked away from the crowd.

"I can't believe Santa is a demon," Dawn said.

"Well I suppose it makes sense," Willow said, "No human could get all the way around the world in one night."

"He doesn't actually go around the whole world in one night. Many have tried to follow in his footsteps. They dress like him and give gifts in their countries."

"Well that's a little disappointing."

"Why do you care anyway Red? Aren't you supposed to be Jewish or something?" Spike asked.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I can't appreciate Santa."

Everyone let out a little laugh. Giles had finally set up on the couch, but Xander and Spike were still sitting among the gifts.

"So what are we going to do with all the presents?" Dawn asked.

"I say we open them," Willow said.

Everyone looked at her.

"What? Why not? Look we can open them, see what's inside, and then if it's appropriate we can wrap them all up again and take them down to the shelter."

"What if they're like bombs or something."

"Don't think so Nibblet. I would hear the ticking."

She nodded. "Then I say we open them."

They all agreed that seemed like a sensible plan. Buffy and Spike were sent to the kitchen to make breakfast, while everyone else opened the mysterious gifts.

"I can't believe we got put on food duty…again."

"At least it won't take so much effort this time. We just have to make pancakes, and maybe some eggs and bacon. Nothing too hard," Buffy said getting the milk and eggs out of the refrigerator.

"And let me guess, they expect us to do it again tonight."

"Yep. But look at it this way Spike, we cook it, we don't have to clean it up."

He nodded in agreement. The slayer had a good point. He hated cleaning.

Once breakfast was finished and the gifts were opened they all sat down to eat. Apparently the boxes were full of clothes of all sizes, and some even had toys in them.

"Guess Santa didn't get the memo that we were all grown up now," Buffy said when her friends told her what had been in the boxes.

"I don't know, Buffy. There was an IPOD in one of them. I think we should keep that one," Dawn said.

"We can't keep any of it. It wouldn't be right. It _is_ probably stolen."

"So we're gonna give it to homeless people? What does a homeless person need with an IPOD?"

"Maybe so he can listen to some Elton John."

Everybody looked at Xander.

"What? It always makes me feel better."

Everyone shared a laugh.

"Okay, fine. We'll take all of the gifts to the shelter," Dawn said, "But some of you better have gotten me an awesome present."

The rest of the day passed rather quickly as the gang re-wrapped all of the presents and watched the Charlie Brown Christmas special on TV. Around five, Willow, Dawn, Xander, and Anya took the gifts down to the shelter while Buffy and Spike began dinner…again. Giles sat in the living room watching the telly and every once in a while would peep his head in on Buffy and Spike to make sure all they were doing was cooking. He would catch them laughing and occasionally throwing stuff at each other, but they would stop as soon as he came into the room. He knew that they were both fully aware of how he felt about their relationship, even if they were just friends for now.

When the rest of the gang had returned, dinner was served. They all enjoyed the food and then set off to the living room to open the presents they had gotten for each other. Everyone had made their lists and given their money to Dawn and Willow. Of course Willow had bought all of Dawn's and Dawn had bought all of Willow's. The gifts were all relatively cheap, but from the heart.

"Ooh me first," Dawn said grabbing up one of her presents. It was from Xander. She opened it to reveal a notebook.

"I know how much you used to love to write, so I thought maybe you would want to start again."

"Thank you Xander. It's great." She smiled at him. "Now it's your turn."

Xander picked up the first box he found with his name on it. He opened it and laughed. It was a gift card to the Home Depot.

"Well I figured you have to fix this window so much you may could use it," Buffy said.

"Thanks Buff."

Dawn made a coughing sound.

"And Dawn."

"You're welcome," she said. "Now Buffy."

The slayer picked a gift and everyone else followed, until all of the presents were opened. In the end everyone had something they really liked, but probably would never use. Everyone had exchanged gifts; everyone except Spike and Buffy. Dawn and Willow had been the only ones to buy Spike anything, and the only thing he had bought had been for Dawn. Spike didn't care about gifts anyway. He left the group to their presents and went outside to get some air, even if he didn't actually need any. Buffy assumed he just needed a break from the Christmasyness and all of her friends.

After Buffy finished with her gifts she went to the kitchen to get something to drink. When she came back she stood in the doorway watching as her friends messed with their new stuff. They were all smiling and laughing. She smiled at the scene, happy they all had this chance to be normal people for once. She felt a presence beside her and looked to see Spike.

"Shouldn't you be in there?"

"I already opened all of my gifts."

He gave her a look that told her what he was thinking.

"Don't worry. I'm not being anti-social; I just went to get a drink of water."

"I didn't say you were being anti-social."

"You were thinking it."

He smiled. "So what if I was?"

"You don't have to worry about me. I'm not avoiding spending time with my friends. I just like to watch them be happy. It makes me feel good."

"I'm glad. I wanted this to be special for you."

"It is."

They smiled at each other.

"Good. Cause I could have wished to just be free you know. Or I could have wished for Xander to turn into a crab."

Buffy let out a little laugh.

"Well I'm glad you didn't."

"Me too."

She looked back at him. She couldn't believe how much he had changed in a short period of time. Not three years ago, the only thing he had wanted to do was kill her, and now he was giving her the best gift anyone could ever get. She was pulled out of her thoughts by a voice.

"Uhh guys," Dawn said as she approached them. The pair looked at her.

"What?"

She pointed above them and they looked up to see mistletoe. Their eyes then drifted to each other and then back at Dawn.

"I don't think…" Buffy started.

"Don't even think about trying to get out of it. It's a tradition."

Buffy looked to Spike for help.

"Wouldn't want to go against tradition now would you luv?" he said and she bit her lip nervously.

"Come on Buffy."

The slayer rolled her eyes.

"Fine." She turned to face Spike who had a smile on his face.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"A little bit."

"Okay." She took a breath and looked in his eyes. She saw a loving and caring look in them.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to."

She was quiet a moment before responding.

"Well we wouldn't wanna go against tradition."

He smiled slightly. Buffy leaned up slowly and pressed her lips to his. It was a brief kiss and lasted only a few seconds, but it did not go unnoticed by the people in the room, who had all chosen that moment to look in their direction. Giles made a face at the display of affection. He still didn't know how Buffy could have feelings for a vampire. He would never fully understand his slayer.

Xander looked away still not really comfortable with the couple either. He knew Buffy had feelings for Spike, but seeing that affection displayed was something he would have to get used to.

Willow and Dawn were both smiling, and Anya simply nodded showing she had expected it to happen eventually.

Buffy and Spike looked at each other a moment longer before turning their gazes to their apparent audience, who quickly looked away having been caught staring. They shared one final look before returning to the living room and sitting on the couch.

After presents had been opened it was decided that it was now movie time. Everyone went to their respective rooms and put on their PJs.

Dawn sang Christmas carols to herself as she got dressed. Buffy smiled glad that her sister was having such a good time. She knew this holiday meant as much to Dawn as it did to her.

"Hurry up Buffy," her sister told her as she started to leave the room. "I want to get started so we can watch all of my favorite Christmas movies."

"Yes mam."

Dawn rolled her eyes and closed the door.

"Where the hell is my shoe?" Buffy complained bending down to look under her bed. Her second slipper was nowhere to be found. For ten minutes she had been looking everywhere for the damn thing. She spotted it under the bed and vocalized an 'aha' as she pulled it out. She stood up and sat on the bed. While she was putting the shoe on, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

The door opened and Spike walked in.

"Hey," she said when she saw it was him. She was trying to be nonchalant even though the kiss they had shared earlier still had her a little on edge.

"Hey."

"What's up?"

He came to set beside her on the bed. "I uhh, I have something for you. I was gonna give it to you downstairs, but I thought it would be better if I did it in private. So…here." He handed her the small box in his hand.

"What's this?"

"A gift."

"Spike…"

"Just open it."

Buffy opened the box and pulled out the locket inside of it.

"It's beautiful. It looks old."

"It was my mum's. She gave it to me; told me to give it the woman I…loved." He hadn't been sure whether he really wanted to say that last part or not, but he'd figured what the hell.

Buffy bit her lip.

"Traditionally one gives something like this to whomever they marry, and you are the only person I've ever been engaged to so…"

She smiled.

"How come you never gave it to Drusilla?"

"I don't know. I guess it just didn't feel right."

Buffy nodded.

"If you don't want it I understand…"

"No. I love it. Thank you."

He breathed an unnecessary sigh of relief. He was afraid that she wouldn't accept it. After all, things between them had been a little weird as of late.

"Would you mind?" she asked unfastening the clasp and putting it around her neck.

He nodded and she turned around holding the pieces out to him. He took the ends from her and hooked them together. Once he had it fastened she pulled her hair out from under the chain and straightened it. Spike was flattered that she'd decided to put it on. He hoped that she really did like it and wasn't just doing it to humor him. She turned back around and gave him a small smile.

"Here. I got you something too." She got up off of the bed and went to her dresser. She opened the top drawer and pulled out a small box. "It's not wrapped or anything." She sat back down beside him. Her reasons for waiting to give him his present were similar to his. She had wanted it to be private. Not to mention, she didn't think everyone else would understand. Even though the gang seemed to trust Spike a little more these days, they still weren't too keen on the two of them sharing affection of any kind.

"You didn't have to..."

"I know. I wanted to."

Spike took the small box from the slayer's hands and opened it. Inside was a shiny silver watch.

"I know that you are always wearing silver rings and I've never seen you wear one so I thought you might like it."

He pulled it out and held it in his hand. It was a nice watch.

"I know you probably don't need one to know what time it is, but I just thought…"

"I love it slayer."

She smiled slightly.

"Good."

He laid it over his wrist.

"Would you mind?" he asked and she nodded reaching out to clasp the watch for him.

"Thank you," he said when she was done.

"You're welcome."

They sat there looking at each other a moment before a voice from downstairs pulled them out of whatever trance they seemed to be in.

"Buffy, Spike, get your asses down here. It's time to watch _The Santa Clause_."

Buffy rolled her eyes and got up off of the bed.

"I guess it's time to succumb to the Christmas movies."

"Joy," Spike said following her out of the room and down the stairs.

They walked over and sat on the couch beside Anya. Xander was seated on the floor in front of her, and Dawn was beside him. Willow had taken her place in the chair. The only person missing was Giles. He surprised everyone when he came in. Willow gave up her chair and sat on the other side of Dawn.

"Everybody ready?" Dawn asked before hitting play on the remote.

For the next hour and a half the gang laughed as they watched the movie. Dawn then replaced it with _I'll Be Home for Christmas_. She smiled when Jonathon Taylor Thomas appeared on the screen. About half-way through the movie, however, most of the Scoobys were asleep. Willow and Dawn were laid out on the floor and Giles was leaning back in the chair. Buffy had let her head fall to rest on Spike's shoulder. Anya was absently playing with Xander's hair, while he seemed to be intently watching the movie.

Spike looked down at the sleeping slayer and smiled to himself. He was so glad that he had been able to give her this holiday. She really deserved to be happy, even if it was just for a little while. At first, he hadn't been so sure about his wish. Now, however, he was certain that it was the right thing to do.

Buffy moved slightly and snuggled more into his shoulder causing his smile to widen. He loved this woman, and no matter how strange it may seem to some, he always would.

---------------------

**A/N- Reviews are like chocolate. You can never have enough. **


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- see first chapter**

**A/N- well here is the final chapter. It has taken me a few years to finish it, but at last I have. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and also to those who just read. I hope you have enjoyed my story.**

**----------------------------**

**Chapter 6**

Dawn opened her eyes and found herself face to face with what appeared to be a foot. She sat up quickly and realized that it was Willow's. The witch was laid out across the floor. She looked to her other side, and saw Xander and Anya. She was practically on top of him. The girl shook her head and smiled. The two of them were bound to make up eventually. Her eyes drifted to the chair, where Giles was sound asleep, as well.

A sound from the TV drew her attention to it. There were cartoons on. She wondered when she had fallen asleep. The last thing she remembered was seeing Jonathon Taylor Thomas in the desert, and Spike making a comment about buzzards. Spike. She suddenly wondered where the vampire was. Her question was answered when she turned around. He was lying on the couch behind her. Dawn smiled, once again, when she saw her sister lying beside him. Her back was pressed against his chest, and his arm was draped around her. The teenager couldn't keep in her excitement. As angry as she had been at Spike when he'd first come back, a part of her had still hoped that the two of them would forgive each other and start over. She hoped that this Christmas had helped them to do that.

Instead of waking anyone, Dawn decided to go take a shower. They all deserved some rest. She tip toed up the stairs and into her bedroom.

A sudden loud crash from the television caused Buffy to drift back into consciousness. She let out a moan and rolled over. She snuggled into the form beside her and laid her hand on something. An arm kind of something. Her eyes popped open and she found herself looking into a black clad chest. She looked up and saw the owner of the chest looking back at her.

"Mornin'."

She offered him a weak smile. After a moment she sat up slowly and turned her back to him, but the feeling of his arms around her wouldn't leave her alone. They had never just slept together before. It was odd, but comforting at the same time. But as her friends began waking up around her, she stood up. She would just have to deal with these feelings later.

-----------------

The rest of the day went by rather quickly. The girls went out for post Christmas sales at the mall, while the guys stayed in and watched a Passions marathon. When the sun went down and everyone was back home, Buffy headed to the kitchen to find something for dinner. The leftovers had been consumed already and there didn't appear to be anything appealing in the cabinets.

"Lose something, pet?" Spike asked seeing her elbow deep in a cabinet.

"No, I was looking to see if we had anything to eat around here. It seems we have eaten everything."

"Surely not everything."

"Well no. But unless you want to eat bacon bits and coconut for dinner, we're gonna have to get something."

He came to stand beside her.

"Guess you gotta point there, luv."

She nodded and crossed her arms, leaning against the counter.

"I know I've probably said this like a million times, but this has been the best Christmas, Spike. Thank you so much."

"My pleasure, pet."

"I mean it. I really needed this break. I thought I was going to lose my mind."

"Wouldn't want that, now would we?"

"No, we wouldn't."

They looked at each other.

"Listen, about this morning…"

"It's okay. You don't have to say anything. We just fell asleep, that's all."

"I know, but…it was nice."

He was a bit surprised at her words.

"Being close…I've never really been that good at it. So being able to be close last night…it was nice."

He smiled at her. "It was nice for me, too."

Xander's voice caught the couple's attention. They looked to see him and Anya standing in the doorway.

"So, what are you guys making tonight?" he asked.

"I'm thinking takeout," Buffy said.

"I second that," Spike added.

"You two are no fun. Though, I have to say, I won't miss doing the dishes."

"Me either. It makes my hands all wrinkly," Anya said.

"I know what you mean," Xander said as they exited the room. "But if you dry them off pretty quick, it goes away after a few minutes."

Buffy shook her head and opened the coupon drawer.

"Please tell me you're getting delivery," Spike said.

"Oh yeah. I have no intention of going out in this weather."

"Good."

"Found it," the slayer announced, pulling out the phone number she wanted.

Spike sat down at the counter, while Buffy called the Chinese place and ordered food for dinner. When she hung up the phone, she sat down beside him.

"So do you have to go back?"

"What?"

"After the ten days are up, do you have to go back to the cave?"

"No," he told her. He had made sure to include his own freedom in his wish.

"Good. I don't know what I would do without you here."

Spike wasn't sure exactly what she meant by that, but smiled none-the-less. He and Buffy had gotten closer these last couple of days, and he was ecstatic about it. After the hell they had gone through the year before, he wasn't sure they would ever have the chance to be friends again. Or…more than friends. This seemed to also be a possibility these days. Sure, they had only kissed once, and it was under the mistletoe, but he didn't care. It was better than nothing. Plus, they had woken up all snuggly on the couch this morning. The possibility of them having a decent relationship was definitely greater than it had been in times passed.

"Well, one things for sure; you would have to cook all by yourself."

"That would be tragic."

"Especially since you didn't even know how to preheat an oven until the day before yesterday."

"Yes I did," Buffy shot back.

"Right."

She glared at him, which only made him smile.

"Butt monkey," she said, getting up and heading for the living room.

"What did you just call me?" he asked, following.

"You heard me."

They entered the living room and found everyone else sitting in the floor. Well, everyone but Giles.

"Whatcha doing?" Buffy asked.

"Trying to decide if we want to play Monopoly or Life," Dawn told her.

"Ooo, Let's play Life," Buffy said. "I get to be orange."

She sat beside Dawn and patted the floor beside her for Spike to sit as well. He obliged and Dawn started to set up the game. The food arrived soon after and everyone ate as they played the game. After about an hour, in which Dawn had made the Dean's List, Xander and Willow had had a midlife crisis, and Buffy had married Freddie Prinze Jr., Anya was declared the winner. She had managed to get the most money, the best job, and a house big enough for ten families. Spike, on the other hand, finished last with a $20,000 salary, a split level house, a job as a travel agent, and a car overflowing with kids.

"I don't see why I got stuck with every bloody kid on the board. I can't even have children and I'm having to pay $300,000 for them to go to day care."

Everyone laughed at his misfortune, but Buffy told him not to worry because that just meant there was a better chance one of them would be successful and make lots of money to support him in his old age.

"Ha, bloody, ha, Slayer. I'm already in my old age."

"At least you didn't end up with no kids," Dawn complained. "It was just me and my free loading husband in retirement."

"I don't know what you're all complaining about. I had a great life," Anya told them.

Everyone shook their heads and stood up, stretching. Dawn picked up the game and Xander flipped on the TV.

"So, now what do we do?" Willow asked after a moment.

"We could play again," Dawn suggested stopping what she was doing.

"I mean, now that Christmas is over. We still have a few days of evil free excitement, so what are we going to do?"

"I say we ring in the new year with whistles and booze," Anya said.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Dawn agreed.

"You are aware that you will not be partaking in the booze, right?" Buffy asked her sister.

"Yeah, yeah. I know," she said. "But you can't blame a girl for trying."

"I don't know, Slayer. Why not let the girl have a bit of fun? Tis the season for giving."

"I'm about to be giving you a bloody nose if you don't stop encouraging her."

"You're all talk."

"Oh yeah? You wanna test the seriousness of my threat?"

The vampire smirked at her. "Why not?"

Buffy narrowed her eyes at him.

"Would you two stop it? You're pent up sexual frustrations are annoying," Anya stated.

"Anya, sweetheart, we've talked about what not to say in the presence of Dawn," Xander said, looking at the teenager.

"I am sixteen, you know."

"I do not have pent up sexual frustrations," Buffy said, her face going slightly pink at Anya's statement.

"Keep telling yourself that, Buff," Willow said.

"Willow!"

"I'm just saying. Maybe you need a little satisfaction."

Buffy's eyes widened. "What?"

"Yes, Buffy. And there are many ways. I have a book I can show you," Anya told the slayer.

"I do wish you all would stop talking about this," Giles said, taking off his glasses and cleaning them.

Dawn looked at Spike.

"Now, if only Anya would make some remark about Xander's penis, this would be the perfect conversation."

"I think I could do without that personally," the vampire said.

"Of course you will also need someone to practice on," Anya continued.

"There will be no practicing of any kind."

"Oh, come on G-man."

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?"

"Sorry."

"Are there tips for self-gratification?" Willow asked.

"Oh yeah. Lots. How do you think I got along all these months without Xander?"

"I can't believe we're talking about this," Buffy said.

"Me either," Giles said.

"I think it's very educational."

"Dawn, leave the room."

"But…"

"A lot of it works better if you have a helper."

"Okay, I'm leaving."

"And they're not that much these days."

Giles followed Dawn out of the room and Spike sat in the chair, laughing at Anya's detailed descriptions. Though the conversation was just south of tasteful, he was glad they could talk about normal things for a change. Someone looking in would never know they were watching a vampire, a slayer, a witch, and an ex-demon. They seemed like normal people. And at least for a little while longer, they could be.

THE END

**----------------------**

**A/N- well there you have it. And I know there was no major Spuffy action in there (I didn't want to make it to mushy…lol…), but I hope you all liked it anyway. Plus, who knows what could happen after the story. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
